


adrenaline

by Chaosandthecalm



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7984711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaosandthecalm/pseuds/Chaosandthecalm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Keith just needs Lance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Continuation of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7892755">'sedated'</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	adrenaline

Fighting was Lance’s least favorite thing about being a Paladin. Flying was number one and fighting was right there below getting lost and waking up early. They were always up against someone who was stronger and more skilled and they all got back to the ship exhausted and beat up. Lance could go without the fighting all together. 

“This stinks. Literally.” He grumbled, peeling the shirt that was sticking to him with space goo from his skin. It made a hideous sound then stuck itself right back on there. He groaned and tried not to breathe through his nose. Keith was even worse off. His uniform was torn down one side and there was dried blood along the white fabric. Lance tore his eyes away from the pale skin that was visible. 

“Showers. Now.” Shiro said, nudging Hunk toward the bathrooms. They all grumbled in agreement and followed. Lance felt boneless; his entire body was aching. All he wanted was to get this goop off and fall into bed. He glanced over at Keith again. 

Despite the fact that they were pretty much sleeping together he could never tell when Keith needed him. When he wanted to be comforted it seemed that Keith was aware of it before he even was. Lance would be sitting in his room and pouting and the next thing he knew Keith would be there, running his fingers through his hair and whispering soft words into his ear. Lance didn’t have that gift. He couldn’t look at Keith and know exactly what he needed. He looked now, saw the weary line of his shoulders and the flutter of his eyelashes over tired eyes. Lance sighed quietly and turned away to strip out of his clothes. Even though he had seen Keith naked many times (and it was mind blowing every one of those times) it still felt strange to watch him shower. Too intimate. 

“Thanks a lot for your help today.” 

Lance jumped slightly at Shiro’s voice and turned to look at him. Their leader looked even more exhausted than the rest of them. 

“Hey, don’t mention it. That’s what I’m there for.” He answered, grinning. Shiro smiled back, slightly reserved and patted his shoulder. 

Lance showered quickly, forgoing his exfoliators for once and got out, wrapping a towel around his waist and making his way to his room. He shot one last glance at Keith, who was standing under the spray of the shower, head tilted back. He seemed…fine. Almost too fine. Any time they fought someone Keith was always wound up. He would seek Lance out and push him against the nearest flat surface, pressing their mouth together almost painfully. This time though he seemed…calm. Lance wasn’t sure how to feel about it. 

His room was quiet and dark and he finally the last bit of tension draining out of him at the sight of his bed. 

“Oh sweet Jesus, I made it.” He sighed, falling against the mattress, still wearing nothing but the towel. It felt like a miracle every time they escaped and lived to tell the tale. He breathed in deeply, the comforting smell of his sheets settling his heart. Underneath the smell of his body butter and his shampoo was something else. A heady combination of leather and metal and grass. Lance breathed in deeply again. 

Keith. It smelled like Keith. His heart skipped at the thought. Keith was now a part of his life, in a deep and intimate way. In a way that made his sheets smell of him.  
The door of his room opened behind him and he sat up quickly, his face flushing like he was doing something embarrassing. Which he kind of was. 

“Hey. You asleep?” Keith’s voice asked in the dim light. Lance’s face burned even harder.

“Uh, no. Not yet. What’s up?”

He watched as Keith came forward, also wearing nothing but a towel, his hair still dripping from his shower. The door fell closed behind him, cutting off the bright light of the hallway. Lance’s room was dark but there was enough light for him to see Keith. The paleness of his skin and the violet of his eyes as he made his way over to the bed. 

“You ok?” Lance asked quietly when Keith paused, just out of reach. Then insistent hands were pushing at Lance’s shoulders, forcing him to lay back against the mattress. He grunted at the impact and his hands reached out to grip Keith’s hips to steady him. Keith swung one leg over and straddled Lance, his fingers gripping Lance’s bare shoulders.

“Wha – “ 

“Is this ok?” Keith asked, slightly breathless. He leaned closer, searching Lance’s face. He couldn’t answer, could only feel the heat of Keith in his lap, separated only by the thick fabric of two towels. Keith’s thighs were pressed against Lance’s, holding him still. Lance’s breath hitched and his hands tightened their hold on his hips, pulling him in and crushing their lips together. It was the same desperate press of mouths that usually resulted from fighting. This time though Keith was almost gentle when he kissed back, his fingers tracing light patters over Lance’s chest and his collarbones. There was something apprehensive about it and it made Lance pull back. Violet eyes met his, wide and nervous.

“What’s going on?” Lance whispered, his lips brushing the soft skin of Keith’s cheek. A shake of Keith’s head made strands of jet black hair brush against Lance’s face. 

“Keith...”

“Please, just…let me.” 

Lance opened his mouth to ask what was wrong against when Keith rocked his hips, the hardness of his erection brushing Lance’s. They both gasped softly, Lance’s arms winding around Keith’s waist. 

“Fuck…”

“That’s the plan.” 

Lance’s brain shut down. He looked at Keith but he was avoiding his gaze, his cheeks bright red. Lance’s blood was fire in his veins. All he could think about was the weight of Keith pressing down against him and the insistent throb of his dick under the towel. He wanted this, fuck, he _needed_ it. He craved it, thought about it almost every night. Now Keith was there, pliant and willing in his lap and his brain wouldn’t work. 

“I uh- are you…are you sure?” 

Keith didn’t answer, just leaned in and kissed him again. It wasn’t hard or painful, just a press of lips, tentative and questioning. Lance didn’t hesitate, just lifted one hand to wind it into Keith’s hair and kissed back like his life depended on it. Keith sighed against his mouth and rocked forward again, sending another spark of pleasure through Lance. It was incredible and the air around them was too warm and Lance wanted everything at once. His hands slid over pale skin, tracing the moles he knew were there, that he had memorized. 

Keith was panting against his lips, his hips moving rhythmically. Lance pulled away for a second to watch his hands sliding over Keith’s chest. The towel that had been tied around his waist had come undone, revealing the cut of his hipbones and the black nest of curls at the base of his cock. Lance swallowed thickly, his own cock pulsing with desire. God he wanted Keith so badly. Never in his wildest fantasies had he imagined it could be like this. Everything about Keith drove him crazy. From the way he walked to the way he scowled to the infuriatingly cute way he fiddled with his gloves when he was nervous. 

Now his hands were completely bare and Lance caught one of them, bringing it to his lips and kissing along the back of it. Keith watched him, eyes slightly wide. It was these moments that Lance felt the most vulnerable. Not when he was on his knees or when he had his hand down Keith’s pants. But now, when his feelings were written all over his face and his mouth was pressing softly to Keith’s skin. 

“Lance…”

He met Keith’s eyes and the need there almost made him gasp. 

“Shit, ok.” He breathed out, dropping Keith’s hand and reaching down to move the towel out of the way. Keith’s cock was hard and flushed deep red, a pearl of precome gathered at the tip. Lance wanted to taste it, to take Keith in his mouth and let him lose it over his tongue. Instead he pushed Keith back slightly to pull his own towel off. Then Keith was back, grinding their cocks together, his hand gripping them both. 

“Oh fuck…” 

Keith was smiling as he stroked them, his eyes focused on Lance’s face.

“Listen…if you keep doing that this will be over rather quickly…” 

Keith slid his hand over them twice more and then let go, Lance’s cock jumping at the loss of friction. His balls were starting to ache. God he wanted Keith so badly. He let his hand slide down the curved planes of Keith’s back, feeling his way over the swell of his ass, the skin so incredibly soft. Keith watched him, eyes black and half lidded. Lance’s fingers dipped lower, seeking the puckered warm skin.

Lance pulled his hand away quickly and looked down at his fingertips. They were slick. He frowned and brought his hand even closer, looking up at Keith, his eyebrows furrowed. He froze. Keith was looking down at his lap, his face bright red. Suddenly the realization hit him and Lance felt almost dizzy.

“Did you…prepare yourself?” 

Keith was still avoiding his eyes.

“I just thought it would be faster.” 

Keith’s little squeak of protest was lost in the growl that rumbled out of Lance as he wrapped his arms around him and flipped him onto his back. Keith stared up at him, still flushed and wide eyed. 

“You’re trying to fucking kill me.” Lance muttered, running his nose along the warm skin of Keith’s cheek. Desire ran over him in waves. His entire body ached with the need to be inside of the man under him. 

“Lance…do it.”

He didn’t need any further encouragement. His hand slipped between Keith’s legs, his thighs parting instinctively. Lance moaned and buried his face in his neck, his fingers dipping between his cheeks and pressing against the slick warmth of his hole. It was wet and open and his finger slid in so easily that he couldn’t breathe for a moment. Keith sighed, his arms winding around Lance’s neck and holding him close. Another finger followed the first and Keith’s breath hitched but when Lance looked at him questioningly he just smiled softly and pressed his hips down. 

Lance’s brain was short circuiting. His body was on fire. Every single inch of him craved this more than anything. 

“I need to -.”

Keith was moving his hips against his hand, his eyes closed. 

“Do it…please. Do it.”

Lance pulled his hand away, trying not to flinch at the noise of protest from Keith. His cock was straining against his stomach, completely wet with precome. He slid his palm over it twice, spreading the slick over the skin. His entire body shuddered at the friction and he squeezed his eyes shut, taking a deep breath. If he wasn’t careful, he would lose it the second he was inside Keith. Oh shit. He was going to be inside Keith. Fuck.

He opened his eyes and had to grip the base of his dick to keep himself from coming on the spot. Keith was splayed out on his back, his hair fanned out against the pillow under him. His red lips were parted and his eyes were unfocused as he looked at Lance. Lance watched as Keith’s thighs parted even farther. A desperate, animal groan rumbled in Lance’s chest and he moved forward, his hips slipping between Keith’s legs. Everywhere their skin met was electric. Keith’s fingers found Lance’s hair, tugging softly to pull him down into a desperate, open mouthed kiss. 

“Lance.” 

Lance didn’t trust himself to not say anything embarrassing. He pulled away and gripped his cock, lining himself up. With another slight nod from Keith he finally, _finally_ pushed his hips forward. He slid past the slight resistance and into tight, velvet heat. They both moaned, their bodies freezing. Lance couldn’t think past the fucking heavenly grip of Keith’s body around him. 

“Are you ok?” he managed to ask, his voice hitching. Keith nodded, his fingers digging into Lance’s shoulders. 

“More…please.” 

Lance’s brain was melting. He was sure of it. His hips pushed further, Keith’s body relaxing around him. Nothing had ever felt this good. And he was almost positive that nothing ever would. Keith was gasping under him, his nails digging into the skin of his back. Everything was blurry and it took it a second to realize that his eyes were tearing up. Pleasure crashed through him as he started to move. His hips pulled out, slow and careful and then snapped forward.

Keith moaned, high and broken, after every thrust. It was incredible, watching Keith. He was gorgeous; open and desperate and looking at nothing but Lance above him. Their entire world was contained to this one moment, their bodies connected in the most intimate way possible. Lance ran his shaking fingertips over Keith’s lips, felt the hot air puffing out. 

“God, Keith. I- “he squeezed his lips shut. No. It wasn’t the time. Not when Keith was looking at him like he was the only person in the universe. Not when they were moving together like they were meant for it. Not when those beautiful hands were grasping at him so desperately. 

Instead Lance kissed him, letting every single feeling pour into it. Keith melted against him, opening his mouth and pushing his tongue against Lance’s. It was sloppy and their teeth clicked together and Lance could cry at how perfect it was. 

“Lance…faster.”

His hips swung forward, his knees digging into the mattress underneath him. Keith’s back arched as he tried to get even closer. Every inch of skin was sticking together with sweat. Keith’s throat worked around a groan, the sound of it hitting Lance, sending a shiver down his spine. Keith’s legs were shaking as they pressed into Lance’s hips. His cock was lying against his stomach, so hard and flushed that Lance’s mouth watered. Fuck he wanted to taste him so bad. But the thought of pulling away made him physically ache. He reached out and gripped it in his hand instead, moaning at how wet it was. Keith practically sobbed, his eyes rolling back into his head. It only took a few strokes before Keith was shaking against him, crying out and coming between them in hot pulses. 

“Oh fuck.”

After that Lance couldn’t hold out for much longer. His own orgasm hit him so hard that his vision went white. His breath caught in his lungs as wave after wave rolled over him. He was on fire. He was drowning. He was dying. Keith’s hands were running over his back, sliding through the sweat, his voice soft in Lance’s ear.

“Yeah, that’s it. Fuck you’re so gorgeous.” 

Lance collapsed against him. The air was stifling around them and the smell of sex and sweat was everywhere. Lance never wanted to move again. Keith was still whispering into his neck, sweet words and wicked promises. Lance smiled against his sweaty shoulder, placing a single kiss there.

“You play the badass but you’re actually a cheesy romantic aren’t you.” He mumbled, pulling away to look down at Keith. Instead of a scowl he got a blinding smile. His heart seized in his chest. 

“Only when it comes to you. Asshole.” 

Lance didn’t know what to say. Wasn’t even sure if he could say anything even if he wanted to. Instead he kissed Keith again. Keith fell asleep soon after, as they lay pressed together and completely spent. His breath turned even and soft and Lance pressed his mouth against his neck and breathed out the three words he had wanted to say so badly.

**Author's Note:**

> Why can't I stop writing them? Good lord. 
> 
> P.S. It might be due to the absolutely incredible comments I get from you guys. Your encouragement and kind words are magical and they make my soul weep. Thank you.


End file.
